Wizard Alchemist
by kurayami no renkinjutsushi
Summary: Apa yang terjadi ketika ada seorang alchemist yang dapat membuka "gerbang kebenaran" sesuka hatinya? Bagaimana reaksi Ed dan para militer ketika mereka bertemu alchemist berbakat itu? Please R
1. Chapter 1

Perang antara manusia dan homunculus telah berakhir, yang berakhir dengan menangnya pasukan yang diketuai oleh Roy dan Olivier serta Edward cs. Para "pasukan yang tidak bisa mati" sudah dihancurkan oleh para tentara, meskipun yang lebih banyak menghancurkannya adalah para alchemist. Semua homunculus sudah dihancurkan oleh Edward cs (Edward, Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Amstrong's, Izumi) dan philosopher stone di tubuh mereka diambil oleh Elric bersaudara dan berjumlah 3 buah, serta Ling kembali menjadi manusia denga hancurnya Greed. Dan pencipta homunculus yang disebut sebagai "ayah" dibunuh oleh Hoenheim bersama Edward dan Roy.

3_ hari sesudah berakhirnya perang melawan homunculus, pagi hari_

_Di lapangan Central Headquarter_

Edward berada di lapangan CH untuk melihat jika ada sisa-sisa dari rencana homunculus bersama Al dan yang lainnya. Ketika seleai mengadakan inspeksi dia pun bermaksud pulang, tetapi terhenti ketika mendengar.

"Fullmetal," Edward menoleh kearah suara yang memanggil namanya dari kejauhan. Dia dan Alphonse sudah mendapatkan kembalinya tubuhnya dengan menggunakan philosopher stone yang mereka dapatkan dari homunculus. Meskipun pertamanya mereka ragu-ragu untuk menggunakannya karena philosopher stone terbuat dari manusia, tetapi karena tujuan mereka dimiliter hanya untuk mengembalikan tubuhnya dan agar orang-orang di sekitar tidak khawatir lagi maka mereka pun menggunakanmya.

"Oh, ternyata itu kau, colonel brengsek," kata Ed dengan jengkel, melihat orang yang memanggilnya adalah Roy. Meskipun Edward tidak terlalu menyukainya, tetapi dia mempercayainya. Dan setelah mengetahui dia ingin menjadi fuhrer agar perang tidak terjadi lagi, dia sudah sedikit menghargai orang itu Tapi hormat kepada Roy sempat hilang ketika Roy ingin membunuh Envy karena sudah membunuh Hughes, tetapi akhirnya hormat itu kembali ketika dia tidak membunuh Envy. Dan karena itulah dia mulai sedikat meyukainya (biarpun hanya sedikit) karena mengetahui Roy Mustang bukanlah orang yang sebrengsek yang ia kira, yang perlu dia lakukan hanyalah sedikit mengetahui orang itu dan akhirnya mengetahui mengapa di sangat terobsesi untuk naik pangkat, tetapi hal itu tidak menghilangkan perasaan bahwa dia mengaggap atasannya itu brengsek.

"Ha ha ha ha, Fullmetal. Kenapa kau sepertinya jengkel jika aku berbicara denganmu nada bicaramu selalu kesal?," Roy berjalan menuju Edward cs dengan senyum yang dapat membuat orang kesal.

"Hah,"dengan muka kesal."Jika berbicara dengan orang sepertimu siapapun pasti kesal, yah kecuali dengan orang yang betul-betul mengenalmu," kata Edward yang sangat muak melihat senyum menjengkelkan milik atasannya itu.

"Edward-Edward. Jika sikapmu seperti itu terus mungkin selamanya kau akan menjadi pendek biarpun tubuhmu sudah kembali seperti semula karena kau mungkin kena kutuk dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu," kata Roy untuk membuat jengkel Edward. Dia sangat senang melihat reaksi Edward ketika dipermainkan.

Ed yang mendengar kata pendek langsung saja menjadi marah. Dan karena itu dia langsung menerjang Roy untuk memukulnya, tetapi langsung terhenti dengan melayangnya kunci inggris dan mengatam langsung ke kepalanya dan Ed terjatuh begitu saja dengan darah keluar dari keningnya.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu Ed lalu bangun (dengan darah masih keluar dari keningnya) melihat kearah orang yang melemparnya yang tidak lain adalah Winry.

"Wiiiiiiiinryyyy," teriak Ed. "Apa kau bermaksud untuk membunuhku, hah,?,"kata Ed dengan kesal sambil memegang lukanya.

"Itu karena kau tidak dapat menghormati colonel. Padahal dia hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya, karena kenyataan kau itu pendek tidak dapat disangkal. Dan mungkin jika kau minum susu kau akan tinggi"

"Apa katamu ?"

"Ya, Winry benar, kak," tiba-tiba kata Al yang melihat kejadian itu. "Kau paling tidak harus menghormati yang lebih tua. Dan soal susu itu benar,"

"Al. Kenapa kau tidak berpihak padaku ?,"

"Aku hanya berpihak pada yang benar"

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhhh. Kenapa sih kalian memojokkanku seperti ?," teriak Ed dengan frustasi.

Roy yang mendengar percakapan ini menjadi geli. Biarpun Edward kelihatan lebih dewasa dan mempunyai beban yang lebih besar dibanding anak-anak seusianya, tetapi jika mereka bertiga (Ed,Al, dan Winry) berkumpul mereka kelihatan seperti anak biasa seusianya.

Dan melihat Ed yang frustasi, membuat Roy semakin ingin mengerjainya, tetapi rencananya itu terhenti ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Colonel"

Roy pun berbalik dan melihat kearah suara yang memanggilnya, dan tidak lain dari seseorang yang paling berharga di dunia baginya, yaitu Riza Hawkeye. Dengan senyum terkenalnya yang dapat meluluhkan hati wanita yang melihatnya (biarpun hal itu tidak berlaku kepada Riza) dan matanya yang kelihatan sangat lembut, dia berkata dengan lembut, "Ah, letnan ada apa?"

"Anda dipanggil oleh Majyen Amstrong dan para jenderal lainnya untuk membahas soal pelantikan anda menjadi fuhrer yang tinggal 30 menit lagi di dalam Headquarter dan anda harus melaporkan tugas anda," Riza berjalan menghampiri Roy.

"Apa" tangan Roy menepuk keningnya. "Setelah semua kejadian ini aku masih harus membuat laporan segala"

"Kolonel, daripada anda mengeluh lebih baik anda melaporkan tugas anda secepat mungkin," usul Riza karena dia tidak ingin mendengar kemalasan atasannya.

"Baiklah letnan," Roy hanya mengikuti usul Riza karena dia capek untuk berdebat saat ini. "Tolong antarkan aku ke tempat Majyen Amstrong" dia bersiap untuk pergi

"Yes, sir" Riza lalu pergi dari tempat itu dan mengantar Roy.

Setelah itu mereka pun pergi dari pandangan Edward cs (Ed, Al, Winry, Lin, Ran Fan, May).,tidak lama setelah itu Roy merasakan hal yang berbeda dari Riza, wajahnya kelihatan pucat dari pada biasanya dan auranya kelihatan sedikit tipis, tetapi dia tidak melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari tingkah lakunya. Melihat hal itu membuatnya khawatir dengan kondisi Riza, dia pun berhenti berjalan untuk berpikir sejenak, melihat Roy berhenti Riza lalu menghampiri Roy. Ketika mukanya dan muka Roy hanya berjarak sekitar 5 cm, Riza berhenti dan berkata, "Ada apa, Colonel?,". Mendengar suara Riza membuat Roy kembali sadar, Roy lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa kok, Letnan. Mari kita pergi ke tempat Majyen Amstrong," lalu menggandeng tangan Riza. "Yes, sir," sambil tersenyum. Merka lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

_Kembali ke Edward cs _

"Alphonse-sama," kata May memulai percakapan.

"Ah, ada apa May Chang ?" jawab Al yang berwujud berumur 11 tahun.

"Siapa wanita berambut pirang tadi itu?," katanya dengan gugup.

"Oh itu Letnan Hawkeye. Dia bodyguard dari kolonel Mustang ," jawabnya dengan riang. Hubungannya dengan Roy dan Riza mulai semakin dekat sejak Al melindungi Riza dari Homunculus bernama Lust dan Al menganggap mereka seperti keluarga, biarpun tidak seperti dia dengan Winry.

"Apa dia manusia normal, bukan monster atau semacamnnya," May memikirkan letnan pirang itu.

"Tentu saja bukan. Letnan Hawkeye hanya manusia normal, meskipun ketepatan akurasi tembakannya sekitar 97% dan merupakan sniper terbaik di militer oleh karena itu dia mendapatkan julukan "Hawk Eye",". Alpohonse merasa aneh kenapa May berpikir Riza bukan manusia normal, jadi dia bertanya, "Kenapa kau berpikir bahwa letnan bukan manusia normal ?,"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada dirinya dibanding manusia biasa, seperti Alphonse-sama yang sekarang," jawab May-chan ragu-ragu.

Edward yang mendengar perkataan May merasa tidak masuk akal, karena dilihat dari manapun Letnan hanya orang normal. Dia lalu berkata, "Apa maksudmu cewek kacang, tentu saja letnan itu normal. Emangnya kenapa kau bilang ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Letnan Satu ?,"

May yang tentu saja mendengar perkataan Ed tentang kata cebol langsung saja marah, dan berkata, "Apa maksudmu dengan cewek kacang, **monster kerdil** ?,"

Ed yang mendengar **kata-kata terlarang** itu langsung saja darah di kepalanya naik dan berteriak, "Apa katamu cewek kacang, apa kau ingin aku membunuhmu?,"

"Aku bilang monster kerrrdil, dasar cebol," kata May yang jengkel.

Kesabaran Ed sudah habis, membuatnya menjadi gila dan dia siap menyerang May mengunakan renkijutsu, tetapi May juga siap menggunakan rentanjusu miliknya. Ed lalu maju dan siap menggunakan alchemy, tetapi lagi-lagi terhenti dengan melayangnya kunci inggris yang lalu menghatam kepala dan terjatuh lagi.

"Edward Elric, harus berapa kali ku bilang? Kau tidak boleh menyerang orang hanya kau karena dikatai kecil, karena kau memang kecil. Kau harus menerima kenyataan tersebut,". Mendengar perkataan Winry, Edward yang sudah bangun terjatuh lagi, dan kedua tangannya berada di tanah dan cahaya muncul dari langit yang menyinari Edward yang sedang mengutuk tinggi badannya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu dengan berbeda," kata Ling yang ingin tahu maksud musuhnya itu.

"Kau tidak bisa merasakannya,yah," kata May yang lalu melihat ke arah Ran Fan. "Kau yang pengawal dari keluarga Yao pasti bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari letnan pirang tersebut,".

"Memang sih, aku merasakan sesuatu yang janggal darinya tetapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan hal yang aneh waktu aku berada di dekatnya dulu? Perasaan ini baru muncul sekarang, sewaktu kita selesai melawan homunculus," jawab Ran Fan dengan wajah serius.

Edward pun bangun dari kerterpurukannya dan dia berkata, " Aku semakin tidak mengerti maksud kalian, emangnya apa yang berbeda dari letnan Hawkeye sehingga kalian mengatakan sesuatu yang janggal dari diri letnan," sambil menepuk debu dari kedua pundaknya secara bergatian karena sudah terjatuh berulang kali.

Alphonse yang merasa ingin tahu pun bertanya pada May, "Ya May tolong beritahu kami kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu ?" dengan tatapan memohon yang tentu saja membuat hati May luluh dengan tatapannya.

May yang tidak tahan dengan tatapan dari orang yang sangat dipujanya itu lalu menjelaskannya. "Yah. Kalau Alphonse sama yang meminta terpaksa aku mengatakannya," denga wajah merona.

"Yang kumaksud dengan hal yang jangggal adalah aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Letnan itu,aku merasakan seperti ada 2 roh dalam 1 tubuh,".

Elric bersaudara merasa tambah pusing dengan perkataan May Chang karena mereka tidak mengerti tentang hal semacam aura menurut Negara Xing. Melihat hal itu May, lalu menjelaskannya lebih detail, "Menurut rentanjutsu manusia terbuat dari 3 hal yaitu tubuh, roh, dan jiwa. Tubuh adalah tempat untuk menyimpan jiwa, dan jiwa adalah hal yang menggerakkan tubuh. Dalam hal itu yang menghubungkan tubuh dan jiwa adalah roh. Dan di tubuh letnan tersebut aku merasakan roh yang bukan berasal darinya yang bergabung dengan jiwanya. Roh tersebut sepertinya masih memiliki tubuh dan jiwa, tetapi berada di tempat yang sangat jauh dari rohnya yang sekarang berada,".

Mendengar penjelasan itu Ed dan Al mulai mengerti tentang perkataan May, tetapi mendengar hal itu Ed merasa aneh, jadi dia berkata, "Tetapi bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi, aku tidak pernah mendengar hal semacam itu di dalam Renkinjutsu ?"

"Sebenarnya hal itu bisa terjadi. Aku pernah membaca buku milik kakekku, beliau adalah salah satu alchemist yang hebat di Xing, dan dia biasa melakukan perjalanan ke berbagai Negara, seperti Drachma. Dan di buku itu tertulis alchemy itu berguna untuk memberikan kesempatan seseorang untuk hidup lebih lama dengan cara menghubungkan roh pengguna alchemist itu dengan orang yang ingin dibantu, tetapi hal itu hanya terjadi jika sang pengguna alchemist setuju dengan persyaratan yang diajukan oleh orang yang akan diberikan alchemy itu," kata May dengan wajah yang serius.

"Persyaratan ?" tanya Edward.

"Persayaratan yang dimaksud adalah alasan hidup orang yang ditujukan alchemy tersebut, contohnya orang yang ditujukan itu memiliki syarat dia ingin hidup membalaskan dendamya dan jika sang pengguna alchemy menyutujui maka orang yang ditujukan dapat hidup dan melakukan persayaratan itu," jawab May.

Mendengar perkataan May, membuat Edward dan Al brpikir bahwa dunia itu ternyata sangat luas. Mereka baru mengetahui bahwa ternyata ada alchemy sehebat itu di dunia.

"Tetapi bagaimana jika orang yang dituju tidak dapat menyelesaikan persyaratan itu ?" tanya Al.

"Mereka diberi waktu dalam sepuluh tahun untuk menyelesaikan persyaratan itu, jika dalam waktu 10 tahun tidak berhasil maka mereka akan mati,".

"Tapi," kata Ling yang menyelahi pembicaraan ketiga Alchemist itu. "Jika alchemy semacam itu ada, kenapa Raja Xing tidak mencari saja alchemist yang dapat menggunakan alchemy semacam itu untuk dapat memberikan kesempatan hidup yang kedua ?" Ling berpikir jika alchemy semacam itu ada untuk apa mereka susah-susah mencari philosopher stone yang dapat membuat hidup abadi.

"Itu karena alchemy itu hanya dapat digunakan pada orang yang sekarat karena terluka, sedangkan raja Xing sekarat karena penyakitnya. Dan lagipula alchemy ini tidak memberikan kesempatan hidup kedua yang seperti kau pikirkan, kesempatan hidup kedua yang diberikan alchemy ini lebih tepatnya agar dapat melaksanakan tujuan hidup mereka. Jadi jika mereka sudah melaksanakan tujuan hidupnya maka secara otomatis akan mati. Selain itu alchemiy semcam itu hanya bisa dilakukan jika menguasai semua alchemy dari macam-macam Negara dan jika kubilang menguasai berarti harus menguasai 100% alchemy itu. Dan jika betul yang pernah melakukan alchemy hanya 1 orang yaitu Xion Yang, alchemist dari Negara Xing dan teman dari kakekku,".

"Jadi alchemy itu hanya berguna untuk menyelesaikan hal yang tidak sempat dikerjakan," tanya Winry yang tertarik mendengar pembicaraan itu, biarpun dia tidak terlalu mengerti soal alchemy, tetapi dia tertarik dengan hal seperti memberikan kesempatan kedua.

"Yah, semacam itulah," jawab May dengan nada biasa.

Mendengar tentang alchemy ini, tambah membuat Edward semakin tertarik untuk mempelajari semua alchemuy yang ada di dunia, dan mengetahui May tahu soal orang yang berhasil mengetahui alchemy itu membuatnya ingin menjadi muridnya, jadi dia bertanya, "May apa jika aku dan Al pergi ke Xing, kami boleh tidak bertemu dengan alchemit?" dengan mata berbinar karena sangat tertarik.

"Kau tidak bisa bertemu karena belia sudah dibunuh oleh seseorang sekitar 14 tahun yang lalu. Dan sampai sekarang pembunuhnya belum ditemukan,"

"Apa?" Ed terkejut dengan berita alchemist itu sudah mati, dan dia sangat kecewa karena dia bisa belajar dari orang itu.

Setelah memikirkan tentang alchemy itu sejenak, Edward lalu teringat sesuatu yang penting. "Kalau begitu berarti Letnan Hawkeye menggunakan alchemy semacam itu agar dapat melakukan tujuan hidupnya," dengan wajah merinding.

"Kemungkinan besar, iya," jawab May dengan nada normal.

Edward lalu melihat Winry, dan berkata, "Winry, sekarang jam berapa?" dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Sekarang jam 1.30pm, tinggal 30 menit sebelum pelantikan colonel Mustang sebagai Fuhrer," katanya sambil melihat jam di tangannya.

Mendengar hal itu, Edward langsung berlari menuju Headquarter. Al yang melihat Ed yang berlari langsung menyusulnya, dan ketika dia berhasil mengejarnya, "Kak, ada apa ? Kenapa kau langsung berlari ?"

"Aku merasa harus bertemu dengan colonel brengsek untuk menanyakan apa dia mengetahui soal Kondisi Letnan Hawkeye ? Karena jika tidak, dia tidak akan mengetahui soal kematian Letnan yang tiba-tiba dan dia mungkin akan menjadi gila jika tidak," kata Ed yang tetap berlari sekuat tenaga. Dia tidak ingin melihat lagi atasannya itu mejadi seperti seorang pembunuh waktu mengetahu Envy yang membunuh Brigjen Hughes.

"Jangan-jangan tujuan hidup Letnan Hawkeye," kata dengan wajah pucat.

"Kemungkinan besar tujuan hidup Letnan Hwakeye adalah membuat colonel brengsek itu menjadi seorang Fuhrer," kata Ed dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke tempat Kolonel Mustang.

Mereka berdua pun bergegas mencari Kolonel Mustang di Headqurter.

**To be continued ……**

A/N : Maafkan aku jika banyak penulisan yang salah karena ini pertama kalinya kau membuat sebuah fanfiction.

Jika anda bertanya kenapa May dan RanFan baru merasakan ada yang janggal soal Letnan Hawkeye dan kenapa tidak dari dulu. Itu karena tujuan Riza sudah hamper terpenuhi dengan Roy akan menjadi Fuhrer, maka roh yang dimiliki pengguna alchemist itu semakin kuat terpencar dari tubuh Riza yang membuat kedua orang dari Xing itu menyadarinya . Dan di chapter kedua sang pengguna alchemist itu akan muncul di hadapan Roy dan Edwardcs.

Tubuh Al yang sudah kembali menjadi manusia, kira-kira rambutnya sedikit panjang daripada sebelum tubuhnya diambil dan berada di gerbang kebenaran.

Al memakai kemeja biru lengan panjang, serta celana putih, sedangkan Ed, Winry, dan yang lainnya hanya berpakaian seperti biasanya.

AN: Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Mereka pun sampai di dalam Headquarter yang penuh dengan para tentara yang sedang menunggu pelantikan Fuhrer yang baru, yaitu Roy Mustang.

Edward pun bertanya kepada Letnan Muda Maria Ross yang terlepas dari tuduhan pembunuhan Brigjen Hughes yang berada di ruangan itu untuk menyaksikan acara itu berlangsung. "Letnan Muda, apa kau melihat Kolonel berada ?" tanyanya dengan nafas berat akibat habis berlari bersama Al yang berada di sampingnya.

"Eh, jika kau mencari Kolonel Mustang, aku tadi melihatnya bersama Letnan Hawkeye, Mayor Amstrong, Majyen Amstrong, dan Letjen Grummond di ruangan Fuhrer," jawabnya dengan muka heran melihat Edward yang tergesa-gesa.

"Thank you," kata Ed yang langsung berlari ke ruangan Fuhrer, tetapi berhenti di tengah jalan ketika dia lupa menayakan dimana ruangan Fuhrer, karena itu baru kedua kalinya Ed berada di Central Headquarter sejak pertama kalinya dia habis tes untuk mengambil sertifikat Alchemist Negara. Dia pun melihat sekelilingnya dan melihat tentara perempuan berambut hitam berjalan di lorong tersebut, Ed lalu berlari kearah wanita itu dan berkata, "Mam, tolong antarkan aku ke ruangan Fuhrer secepatnya, hal ini sangat darurat. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kolonel Mustang atau Letnan Hawkeye," kata Edward dengan kedua tangat berada di lututnya dan matanya yang melihat kearah lantai lalu ke wanita itu lagi.

Wanita itu pun melihat kearah Edward, dan baru menyadari bahwa dia adalah Fullmetal Alchemist. "Jika kau mencari Riza tadi dia barusan berjalan menuju ruangan tempat pelantikan Fuhrer berlangsung bersama Kolonel Mustang, sebenarnya aku juga dalam perjalan menuju ke tempat itu," kata Rebecca (teman baik Riza) menunjuk ke ruangan tempat Ed baru saja bertemu dengan Letnan Muda Ross berada bersama yang lainnya.

" Apa ?" Ed menepuk keningnya dan dia segera berlari menuju tempat yang lain berkumpul, lalu menghilang dari pandangan Rebecca dan Al yang hanya berdiri di tempat, biarpun dia ingin bersama Edward tetapi dia sangat merasa kelelahan karena baru mendapatkan kembali tubuh manusia.

Rebecca lalu melihat Al, "Hei, kenapa dia sangat terburu-buru ?",

Al lalu memandangi perempuan itu (itu karena Al tidak mengetahui Rebeca makanya aku kata "perempuan itu") dan berkata dengan sopan, "Maaf, tapi ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan anda,".

"Eh ?"

"Maaf, akan ketidaksopananku tetapi aku harus menyusul kakakku. Jadi karena itu, dah,". Al lalu memanglingkan wajahnya dari Rebecca dan bersiap untuk berlari karena tidak ingin berbicara dengan wanita itu, karena dia kelihatan seperti tipe perempuan yang banyak bertanya.

Melihat hal ini, Rebeccca langsung memegang tangan Al sebelum dia sempat berlari. "Tunggu sebentar. Apa maksudmu tidak ada hubungannya denganku ?. Asal tau saja Riza adalah teman baikku, dan sepertinya hal ini berhubungan dengannya. Jadi kau harus memberitahukannya padaku," katanya dengan nada marah dan belum melepaskan tangan Al dari genggamannya.

Al lalu melihat muka orang itu, dan melihat mukanya Al dapat mengatakan bahwa dia jujur dan khawatir dengan temannya itu. "Baiklah aku akan mengatakannya padamu. Tapi tolong lepaskan tanganku dan aku akam memberitahumu sementara kita berlari karena aku tidak igin terlambat," katanya.

Rebecca lalu melepaskan tangannya dan berkata, "Kalau begitu ayo kita segera pergi," dengan wajah tersenyum. Al lalu mengangguk dan mereka berdua pun lalu pergi.

_Kembali ke Edward_

Setelah berlari cukup jauh dan kembali ke aula pelantikan itu, Ed langsung melihat sekelilingnya dan panggung, tetapi dia tidak melihat Roy ataupun Riza. Dia lalu mencari di sekelilingnya dan melihat para bawahan Roy (Havoc cs), Denny dan Maria, Amstrong's, dan juga bawahan Olivier, yang sedang berbincang-bincang dan langsung berlari kearah grup itu.

"Kalian semua, apa salah satu dari kalian melihat Kolonel atau Letnan?".

"Eh, kalau Mustang aku tadi melihatnya di belakang panggung itu sedang berbicara dengan para panitia, tetapi kalau Riza dia sepertinya berada di toilet dekat belakang panggung itu," kata Olivier menunjuk kearah tempat Roy berada.

"Thank you," kata Ed sambil melambaikan tangannya dan pergi menuju tempat Mustang.

"Hei kenapa si kecil iu terlihat terburu-buru ?"kata Olivier, memandangi yang lain.

"Tidak tau. Kau tau kan Kolonel suka menganggu Ed jadi dia muka sudah mencapai puncak kemarahannya, jadi mungkin dia sedang mencarinya untuk melampiaskan kemarannya," kata Havoc sambil merokok. Biarpun Havoc sudah pensiun dari militer, tapi karena ia salah satu bawahan kepercayaan Roy, dia juga dibolehkan melihat upacara pelantikan Fuhrer.

"Mungkin juga yah. Edward kan memang selalu muak jika melihat Kolonel, apalagi karena Kolonel akan mejadi Fuhrer dia pasti tambah marah," kata Fuery dengan wajah yang sperti biasanya.

"Yah, mungkin dia marah karena Kolonel mengatakan bahwa dia itu kecil, apalagi menggunakan pangeran dari negara Xing itu sebagai perbandingannya, Ed pasti tambah marah,"kata Falman dengan wajah yang biasa juga karena tidak melihat hal yang baru pada situasi itu.

Mereka lalu melanjutkan perbincangannya tentang Kolonel Mustang yang selalu membuat Ed marah karena sikap Roy yang memuakkan baginya. Tapi perbincangan mereka lagi-lagi terhenti ketika mereka suara yang ditujukan pada mereka, "Semuanya apa kalian melihat Edward?". Mereka lalu berbalik, dan melihat Alphonse dan Rebecca menuju kearah mereka.

"Ah, Alphonse" kata Amstrong dengan mata berbinar-binar. "dan anda siapa yah?" katanya ketika melihat Rebecca karena dia belum pernah brtmu dengannya sebelumnya .

"Maaf, telah menggangu pembincangan anda. Saya Letnan Muda Catalina dan salah satu teman Riza. Sebenarnya kami sedang mencarinya karena ada hal penting,"kata Rebecca sambil hormat kepada atasannya itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Mustang atau Hwakeye?. Tadi Edward juga bertanya dimana mereka?" kata Olivier dengan nada kesal. Dia marah karena ada sesuatu yang terjadi didekatnya tapi dia tidak mengetahuinya.

"Eh, itu," kata Al dengan ragu-ragu. Dia sebenranya tidak ingin memberitahukannya kepada yang lain karena dia tidak ingin membuat panic teman (rekan kerja) Riza. Dan setelah berpikir sejenak dia lalu berkata, "Aku tidak dapat mengatakannya,"dengan wajah menunduk dan memandangi lantai karena dia takut melihat wajah Olivier yang marah.

"Apa ? Apa kau dapat mengatakannya sekali lagi karena aku tidak dapat mengatakannya ?" kata Olivier dengan wajah yang mengerikan dan siap menarik pedangnya jika Al tidak memberitahukannya.

"Aku ulangi. Aku ti…," Al berhenti ketika sebuah tangan menutup mulutnya. "Tenang saja kalian akan mengetahuinya yang penting kita ke tempat Kolonel Mustang," kata Rebecca yang menyela Al karena dia mengetahui apa yang dapat dilakukan atasannya itu (Olivier) jika mereka tidak mengatakan alasannya dan perlahan-lahan melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Al.

"Baiklah, Letnan Muda. Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita cepat berangkat dan memberitahuku smuanya," kata Olivier dengan muka yang mulai tenang.

"Yes, Mam," hormat Rebecca. Mereka lalu bergegas (mereka hanya berjalan dengan cepat karena tidak ingin membuat yang lain curiga jika mereka berlari) menuju belakang panggung.

"Kenapa kau memberitahukan mereka? Padahal aku juga belum tahu pati benar," bisik Al yang berjalan disamping Rebecca.

"Habisnya jika kita tidak memberitahu Majyen, dia pasti akan marah besar. Dan tolong jangan membuatku membayangkan apa yang dapat dia lakukan,"jawab Rebecca dengan merinding ketakutan.

Membayangkan apa yag dapat dilakukan atasannya itu, membuat bulu kuduk Al langsung berdiri karena dia sedikit mengetahui sifat Majyen itu dari pertemuannya waktu di North waktu itu dan dia tahu kalau Olivier adalah ratu yang jantungnya terbuat dari es itu.

"Oi, Al. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"Rebecca melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mata Al.

Tersadar dari bayangannya tentang Olivier, Al lalu menatap Rebecca dan berkat, "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya membayangkan apa yang dapat dilakukan Majyen Oivier.

"Hei kalian cepat," kata Olivier yang berada di depan. Mereka pun mempercepat langkah kaki mereka (A/N: Sekedar informasi. Aku tidak membuat Al x Rebecca)

_ _ _

"Hah hah hah hah" (suara Ed yang kelelahan). Akhirnya kau kutemukan Kolonel brengsek. Setelah sekian lama aku mencarimu, ternyata kau berada di tempat ini,"kata Edward yang menuju ke arah Roy,tetapi terhenti karena atasannya itu sedang bercerita dengan 3 petinggi militer untuk membahas masalah pelantikan Fuhrer. Melihat hal itu, Ed berhenti karena tidak ingin yang lain mengetahui hal yang akan dibicarakan dengan Roy, dan dia lalu mencuri dengar percakapan para atasannya itu.

"Lagipula kenapa harus dia yang menjadi Fuhrer, kan masih banyak calon yang memenuhi syarat di antara para Jenderal yang lain," Tanya seorang petinggi militer yang ternyata adalah jenderal Hakuro, orang yang sangat membenci Roy. Itu karena dia berusaha keras untuk mencaai keduduknnya sekarang dengan perjuangan selama bertahun-tahun, tetapi melihat Roy yang masih muda sudah tapi sudah memliki jabatan Kolonel dan sudah akan menjadi Fuhrer, membuatnya sangat membenci Roy.

"Karena itulah Mustang yang paling cocok dengan posisi Fuhrer. Biarpun masih muda, tetapi dia pintar, bisa memimpin, dan juga dia adalah pemimpin yang patut dicontoh. Dan posisi Fuhrer adalah posisi yang membahayakan dan ditambah dengan sekarang yang dimana-mana terjadi pertengkarang di antara Negara, bahkan di Negara ini masih banyak yang harus di urus, jadi pasti banyak yang ingin membunuh siapapun yang mejadi Fuhrer sekarang ini. Jadi dari segi manapaun yang paling cocok adalah Mustang The Flame Alchemist. ,"kata Letjen Grummond yang membela Roy.

"Kami mengerti hal itu, tetapi kenapa pelantikan ini harus dilakasanakan secepatanya? Padahal kita bisa menunggu beberapa minggu lagi untuk acara ini, lagipula mungkin selama waktu itu kita masih bisa memikirkan dengan matang siapa yang akan menjadi Fuhrer?," tanya Letjen Noir, termasuk teman dari Letjen Grummond. Letjen Noir adalah salah satu dari atasan yang disegani karena dia dan Grummond merupakan orang militer yang mampu menghancurkan kelompok Red Revenge, kelompok yang 25 tahun lalu paling ditakuti karena terkenal sebagai kelompok penjahat yang menghabisi lawannya dengan cara menyiksanya perlahan-lahan lalu memberikan jasad korbannya ke rumah korban. Biarpun dia setuju dengan Roy yang akan menjadi Fuhrer tetapi dia agak ragu jika pemimpin Amteris yang akan datang masih mufda dan merupakan Playboy.

"Kita harus secepatnya memilih siapa yang akan menjadi Fuhrer, karena kita tidak ingin memberikan kesempatan negara lain mengharcurkan kita karena tidak teroganisir dengan tidak adanya Fuhrer. Dan meskipun hal ini terdengar sombong tapi, aku hanya ingin mengatakan orang yang paling cocok mejadi Fuhrer adalah aku karena dari segi manapaun di situasi ini aku yang paling memenuhi criteria untuk menjadi Fuhrer, dan untuk megingatkan kita bisa terlambat mengadakan acara ini, jika kita hanya beragumen terus," kata Roy dengan nada sopan, padahal di dalam hatinya dia sangat senang dengan terpilihnya dia untuk menjadi Fuhrer yang selama ini diimpikannya agar dapat memperbaiki kondisi Negara ini. Dan jika dia menjadi Fuhrer berarti dia dia bisa menghapuskan hukum tentang pernikahan sesama anggota militer agar bisa menikah dengan satu-satunya wanita yang sangat disukai dan berharga baginya dan juga sebaliknya. Membayangkan hal itu saja, membuat perasaan Roy melayang di angkasa.

Dia sebenarnya dari dulu ingin menikahi Riza sejak menjadi militer dan menjadi alchemist kenegaraan karena dia merasa bahwa sudah memiliki pendapatan yang cukup untuk dapat menafkahi Riza jika mereka sudah menikah, tetapi karena berbagai urusan sejak menjadi anggota militer dia tidak sempat untuk mengunjunginya. Apalagi ketika dia membunuh beberapa orang dari suatu organisasi kejahatan karena diberikan tugas itu, semakin membuatnya tidak ingin menemui Riza dengan tangan berlumuran dengan darah. Dan ikut sertanya dia di perang Ishbal tidak membantunya untuk bertemu dengan Riza.

Tapi disamping semua itu, perasaanya terhadap Riza tidak berubah, yaitu masih mencitai Letnannya itu. Dia tidak akan membiarkan seseorang berani melukainya di dapan matanya, apalagi jika Riza dibunuh oleh seseorang atau siapapun penyebabnya dia pasti akan membunuh pembunuh tersebut sampai tidak berbekas. Karena Riza adalah satu-satunya orang yang sangat berharga baginya yang masih hidup dan yang paling disayanginya.

Roy lalu memikirkan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Riza, tetapi mengingat dia sedang bercerita dengan jenderal dia cepat-cepat menghilangkan pikirannya itu.

"Jadi, para rekan tentar apa kalian setuju dengan Mustang yang akan menjadi Fuhrer?" tanya Grummond dengan senyum lebar yang terpasang di mukanya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengakui hal ini, tetapi aku terpaksa harus setuju karena sepertinya kita tidak memiliki pilihan lain," kata Hakuro dengan nada terpaksa.

"Ya, aku juga tidak keberatan . Yang penting kamu mampu memimpin Negara ini dengan bijak,"kata Noir yang melihat ke arah Mustang.

"Akan kulakukan ,"kata Roy dengan senyum khasnya.

Ed yang dari tadi mendengar percakapan ini sudah bosan menunggu, dia secepatnya ingin bicara secara pribadi dengan Roy. Dan ketika dia akan memanggilnya, salah satu tentara muncul dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Grummond dan lalu pergi. Letjen Grummond berkata, "Para rekan seklian sepertinya kita harus menghentikan pembicaraan ini karena upacara pelantikan Mustang akan segera dimulai dalam 5 menit,". Dia lalu melihat Mustang, "Aku, Hakuro, dan Noir akan duluan untuk berbicara dengan jenderal yang lain, jika masih ada yang ingin kau lalukan cepatlah lakuakan," dengan itu dia lalu pergi bersama ke 2 jenderal lainnya.

Ketika ke 3 jenderal itu menghilang dari hadapan Roy dan melihat sekelilingnya tidak ada orang lain, Roy lalu berkata, "Fullmetal keluarlah, aku tau kau ada di sini,".

Ed lalu keluar dan berjalan ke arah Roy. "Ternyata kau sudah menyadariku dari tadi, ya,"kata Edward dengan wajah tenang dan mencoba untuk tidak marah dengan kata-kata yang akan diucapkan Roy, karena dia tahu ini bukan saatnya untuk marah-marah.

"Sebenarnya aku hampir tidak menyadarimu karena saking kecilnya,"kata Roy dengan sedikit ketawa. Dia selalu mengatai Edward kecil karena dia lucu melihat Edward yang marah besar hanya karena dikatai seperti itu. Roy lalu menunggu bagaimana reaksi Ed, tetapi sikap Ed malah tidak menunjukkan adanya perubahan. Roy lalu terkejut dengan sikap bawahannya itu dan karena sikap Ed kelihatan serius, dia merasakan ada yang salah, jadi dia bertanya, "Hei, Fullmetal. Kau kenapa? Apa kau memakan sesuatu yang aneh tadi pagi? Karena jika betul, sebaiknya ke dokter, kau membuatku takut dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini,"dengan wajah serius dan heran bercampur menjadi satu.

Ekpresi Ed lalu berubah menjadi muka yang muak dengan perkataan atasannya, dia berkata, "Ini bukan saatnya untuk bicara hal konyol seperti itu. Saat ini daripada bicara begitu, ada sesuatu yang lebih penting yang aku ingin bicarakan dengan denganmu, brengsek,".

Roy yang pertamanya curiga dengan kelakuan Ed, karena entah kenapa dia mlebih sopan padanya. Tetapi dia lalu percaya karena mendengar kata Ed, yaitu "brengsek", yah, dia tahu kalau dia adalah Ed yang normal. Dan karena merasa Ed sudah normal, dia lalu merespon pertanyaannya. "Emangnya, ada apa kenapa kau kelihatan serius, apa terjadi sesuatu yang darurat?" katanya dengan wajah yang serius.

"Daripada dibilang terjadi, lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Dan sepertinya kau orang yang paling harus mengetahui informasi ini,"kata Edward dengan ragu-ragu sambil memegang belakang lehernya karena gugup. Dia sebernya tidak ingin mengtakan hal itu kepada atasannyta itu, karena informasi itu belum tentu benar dan lagipula dia mungkin tidak ingin melihat bagaimana reaksinya jika menetahu bahwa letnannya itu bisa saja akan mati. Dia tidak ingin melihat Mustang yang marah, apalagi dia sudah melihatn reaksi Roy waktu mengetahui bahwa Envy yang membunuh Maes, dan dia betul-betul tidak ingin melihat apa yang akan dia lakukan jika Hawkeye mati tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Edward, apa yang sebaranya yang akan kau laporkan padaku?"tanya Roy yang mulai tidak sabar mendengar informasinya.

"Sebenarnya Letnan Hawk……,"Edward berhenti bicara ketika dia melihat sosok seseorang menuju ke arah mereka. Ketika melihat sosok seseorang menuju ke arah mereka dan berhenti, Ed tiba –tiba merasakan perasaan yang aneh dan ketakutan , perasaan itu tidak bisa dihentikannya biarpun dia mencegah. Entah kenapa hanya dengan merasakan aura dari sosok itu membuat Ed merasa ketakutan. Ed berpikir mungkin perasaan itu sama seperti insting binatang yang merasa bahwa yang dihadapinya bukanlah tandingannya dan merasa ingin kabur secepatnya dari tempat itu. Perasaan itu mirip ketikan dia pertama kali bertemu demgan homunculus. Edward lalu berusaha untuk menggerakkan dirinya tetapi entah kenapa perasaan ketakuatan itu mengambil alih tubuhnya dan dia juga merasakan jika berbuat gerakan yang mencurigakan, sosok itu akan langsung membunuhnya.

Edward lalu melihat Roy untuk melihat reaksi Roy terhadap sosok dihadapan mereka itu, dan ternyata sesuai dugaan Ed, biarpun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan tetapi jika melihat matanya, Ed mengetahui kalau Roy juga ketakutan dengan sosok itu.

Edward kembali mencoba untuk melihat sosok itu dan entah sial atau beruntung, sosok itu kelamaan wujudnya mulai terlihat dengan menghilangnya kabut yang menyelimuti sosok itu. Sosok yang tadinya berhenti itu, mulai berjalan lagi dan membuat kabut yang mengelilingya lalu menghilang dalam sekejap. Dan hal itu membuat kedua alchemist itu sangat terkejut ketika dia melihat sosok dari makhluk apapun itu yang membuat mereka ketakutan setengah mati, ternyata adalah . . . . . . . .

**To be continued . . . **

AN: Siapa sosok orang yang aneh itu yang membuat Ed dan Roy sangat terkejut ? Dan kenapa Ed merasa orang itu sangat berbahaya? Jawaban dari pertanyaan ini akan terungkap di chapter berikutnya. See you next .

AN: Please R&R


End file.
